Hold My Hand and I'll Keep You Here
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Sirius a kid! YES! Remus in love! YES! Things are going to get perverted? HELL YES! SBxRL


**A/N**: This is why you NEVER give me more than a Snicker a day…

Oh and by the way, in my other chibi fiction some one was kind enough to point out that Slughorn had mentioned that Sirius was great at potions. Sorry if you are expecting this to be an exact replica of the books. I'm writing this just for fun. If you want to critique my work go ahead. I'm not going to care, I'll just kept writing.

**Warning**: It's not like you saw this coming but… SLASH!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter- Sirius and Remus would shag like little bunnies on every other page.

**Summary**: Sirius- a kid?! YES! Remus- in love?! YES! Things are going to get perverted? HELL YES!

**Remember**:

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

**Blah**- talking in animal form/emphasis on words.

Blah- Eh, self explanatory

**Chapter One**

Target: Remus John Lupin.

Mission: Pull an amazing prank on him.

Status: Currently shot to hell and fucked up beyond all belief.

Confused? One would think so. You see, the last week Sirius went to his friend James. He proposed the pull a prank on Remus. Of course, Peter was ecstatic, James though, was doubtful. He knew their friendly werewolf would not appreciate what Sirius suggested.

Sirius is and always will be a procrastinator. No matter what, he will wait until the very last minute for EVERYTHING. Presents, reports, studying. In fact, that was why he asked James to help him. Sirius found a book and in this book, was a shrinking potion. So, to help him get all the right answers on a potions test, Sirius wanted to shrink Remus.

His crazy half-thought out plan was to keep Remus on his shoulder so the genus could whisper him the right answers. As masterful as this plan was, James knew Remus wouldn't take the potion. So Sirius just decided to slip it in his drink. Or at least try to. Remus, after so many years, learned to switch cups with Sirius whenever the latter got that handsome mischievous gleam in his stormy eyes.

Let me also remind you Sirius concocted a potion he found in some random book in the messy library so he could cheat on a potion's test. Sirius hates to read, and he hates potions. So, there fore, he despises reading about potions. Do you get the picture yet? No? Well, if I must say so…

Sirius mixed up the Shrinking Potion for a De-Aging Potion, and Remus had switched goblets with him.

In the end, this leaves Sirius in the form of an eight year old.

Remus was staring at the tiny Sirius across the table from him. Sirius stared back. During this, the whole of the Great Hall was under shock and distress. The Great Sirius Black, Womanizer (though no one is quite sure how he got this particular title since he unabashedly kicks the ladies to the curb) and Prankster Extraordinaire just turned into a little kid!

Personally, James found it to be just what he deserved and Remus, was if only a little, bemused. Peter had promptly fainted. Dumbledore was also amused as he ordered everyone out of the Hall. He walked over, stroking his long white beard, to assess the situation. After a while he bent down and looked the boy straight in the eye.

"What's your name?" he questioned. There was no response. The Headmaster glanced up at James. James shrugged, clearly not knowing why Sirius sat there like a statue. "What is your age?" the Head Master tried again. Sirius yet again, did nothing. James finally sighed and looked over to Sirius.

"How old are you?" the bespectacled boy asked. His reply was a swift splash of oatmeal in his face. Sirius didn't look to happy and James was clearly surprised by the violence the young Black had. Remus, who was contemplating whether to step in or let them cure the boy on their own time, giggled when he realized the ridiculousness of the situation.

The little Sirius turned his head to the giggling Remus. He blinked his stormy eyes one, then twice. Then with practiced speed and precision he leapt across the table to sit right on top of Remus' empty bowl of porridge. The giggling paused for a second as Sirius gave him huge smile. "My name is Sirius!" he chirped. "What's yours?"

James jaw fell open and Peter, who had just awakened, had fainted once more. Dumbledore on the other hand just flicked his beard with a mysterious smile. Sirius turned around to glare at them all. James jumped in surprise and moved to hide behind the old Head Master. Then Sirius turned back around to Remus. Remus shook his head amused.

"My name is Remus," the angel had told him. Sirius sat with his chin on his palm. He sighed. Remus, what a pretty name… "How old are you Sirius?" Remus had asked him. Sirius broke out of his reprieve.

"Me? Oh, I'm eight," he replied. Remus nodded, his hair of soft tawny bobbing with the motion. "How old are you?" the eight year old inquired. Remus gave him a smile. Sirius felt his face begin to glow a slight pink.

"I'm sixteen," Remus confessed. Sirius did the math in his head quickly.

"I'm half your age!" he exclaimed. Remus tilted his head questioningly.

"You can do complicated math?" the amber eye boy questioned. Sirius nodded, proud he had impressed Remus.

"Yep, yep!" he said. "I can also do piano, violin, fencing, archery, speak in Latin and French, and… well, a lot of stuff really." Sirius waved his hands as if it were nothing. James felt a vein in his head throb. Sirius defiantly wasn't this stuck up or moody as a sixteen year old.

"All right! Jeez! Stop showing off to Remus!" James shouted and walked forward to hit the top of Sirius' head. Sirius whined and cradled his skull. He looked up to glare at James.

"Hey!" Remus protested as he stood up to examine the top of the child's head. "You can't do that James. You might seriously hurt him!" Sirius mockingly stuck out his tongue at the older boy. James did the mature thing and… stuck out his own tongue.

Remus carefully rubbed the top of Sirius head. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Sirius answered, blushing a little bit. James rolled his eyes. How could have forgotten how bratty the Black boy was when they first became friends? Oh well… James spun back to Dumbledore.

"So what do we do with him?" James asked. Dumbledore hummed to himself in thought. James sighed in his head. Dumbledore was a great guy, but he was also the tiniest bit off of his rocking chair.

"Well boys, the antidote we need takes about a week or two to make. Roughly the same time Sirius had to make his potion right?" Dumbledore questioned. James nodded after thinking for a moment. The Head Master then smiled and walked off. That left the messy haired boy open-mouthed again.

"So what?! Are we going to hide him in the dorms?!" he yelled out. A wink was the only response he got. Sirius sniggered behind his hand. Remus shook his head. Peter woke up, looked at Sirius, and promptly fell back down. James wanted to pull out his hair.

Yup, a normal prank, a normal day.

**TBC**

**A/N:** How do you think this one is? It is going to be drastically different from my Remus one. So, review, review! Otherwise you'll get punked by You-Know-Who!


End file.
